1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for the upper part of the body. More particularly it relates to a device which enables one to lie comfortably face-down with the head to the right or left side at an angular position of approximately forty degrees below a horizontal plane, wherein the head and shoulders are nested in a manner providing for a comfortable distribution of the upper body weight and which enables easy, unrestricted breathing in a sanitary manner through the nose or mouth. Moreover, it allows the user to lay on either the right side and shoulder or the left side and shoulder comfortably by providing two elevated rests, either one for the head and the other for the right or left arm. Either rest supports a portion of the body weight and all of the weight of the user's head at a proper elevation, thereby relieving most normal pressure on the shoulder joint while laying on either side. To change the upper body rest from a face-down mode of use to a right or left side mode of use, or to perform the reverse procedure of side use to face-down use, requires a minimum of effort allowing the user to remain undisturbed in the prone position while making either change.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of devices have been patented which are stated to enable one to lie face-down or on the right or left side in comfort. While these devices are of assistance, they are not adjustable in as many modes as in the present device.